Vas a querer volver
by Bita De Chiba
Summary: Se te olvido que siempre me juraste estar conmigo... No estuviste cuando me lastimaron y destrozaron el alma, no, simplemente no te importó, pero pagaras... ¿te burlaste de mi? Ahora sabras quién es SERENA TSUKINO.
1. Prologo

**Vas a querer volver.**

**Prologo.**

Deslizó la punta de sus dedos por la ventana empapada debido a la lluvia. Sintió una lágrima correr por su mejilla, pero la quitó de inmediato, no podia darse ese lujo.

Apartó la mirada de la ventana sólo para mirarse al espejo, no le gustaba lo que vía, no era ella, pero paso por muchas cosas que la obligaron a convertirse en esa mujer, una mujer fría, que al mirarla a los ojos no veras nada mas que el vacío de su alama.

Deslizó la mano por su vestido negro, un vestido diseñado para aquél día, sintió ganas de llorar nuevamente, sus ojos ardían, pero no. No se mostraría frágil.

Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, dejando entrar a quien quiera que sea que estuviera tras la puerta.

— Señorita— la llamo un hombre algo mayor— el coche la espera para llevarla al cementerio— la bella mujer volteó a mirarlo y solo asintió.

— La pequeña dama la espera en el salón.

— Esta bien Kelvin, gracias

— Con su permiso, señorita— dijo antes de dejarla sola nuevamente.

Dio un largo suspiro, llego la hora... Se dijo así misma.

— Llego el momento de despedirse...

Dio una última mirada al gran espejo y luego salió de su habitación.

Cuando llego al gran salón, su mirada se dirigió a una pequeña de no mas de tres años, que la esperaba en uno de los sofás, estaba abrazada a su muñeca de porcelana, el negro no era lo suyo, mucho menos para una niña pequeña.

Camino hasta ella y se inclinó para besar sus cabellos, se incorporó y luego estiró su mano, la pequeña no dudo ni un solo segundo en tomarla.

Juntas caminaron hasta la salida, donde las esperaba kelvin, quien las cubrio con un paraguas hasta llegar al coche donde el chófer que ya la esperaba con la puerta habierta. Tomó a la niña en brazos y entro en el.

Una hora.

Una hora llevaba hablando el sacerdote, le dolía en el alma su pérdida, la extrañaría mucho, ya que sin ella no hubiera llegado a donde esta ahora.

Cuando todo acabó y las personas comenzaban a marcharse no sin antes darle el pésame, llamo a la niñera.

— Diana— le hablo a la joven que estaba a su lado— por favor lleva a la niña al coche yo voy enseguida, solo... Quiero un momento a solas, quiero despedirme.

— Si, señorita— la joven no dudo en cargar a la niña y caminar con ella hasta el coche siendo cubierta por un paraguas que cargaba uno de los guardaespaldas.

Se quedó de píes mirando el ataúd cubierto por la lluvia, no le importó mojarse, a pasado por cosas peores.

Deslizó su mano por la madera, madera que la separaba de la persona que tanto quiso, que le demostró el verdadero amor de una madre.

— No puedo creer que me hayas dejado sola...— ahogó un sollozo y con todas las fuerzas de su voluntad trato de no llorar— pero te juro... Te juro que cumpliré con lo que te prometí, me vengare... hare pagar cada una de mis lágrimas, te juro... Mi querida Luna... Que haré pagar la muerte de mi...— no pudo continuar por que la fuerza que le quedaba la abandonó y rompió a llorar, mezclando así sus lágrimas con las gotas de lluvia— estoy lista... Pasado mañana conocerán quién es Serena Tsukino, ese día lamentarán a verme conocido.

En ese momento era cubierta por un paraguas. Giro para ver a aquélla persona y con mucha dificultad le sonrió.

— Todo esta listo, amiga— hablo una morena— todo saldrá bien...

— Lo se Rei... A llegado la hora...

— Si amiga, a llegado...

Volvió la mirada al ataúd y se inclinó para depositar un beso en el.

— Descansa en paz, Luna.

Se giro sobre sus talones en dirección al coche, siendo seguida por su mejor amiga.

Antes de subir al coche, sacó su teléfono y marcó un número.

— Hola, soy yo... Si, mantén todo listo... Pasado mañana partiremos, si... Lo se... No sabes la sorpresa que se llevarán... Esta bien, adiós— dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

— Todo bien— pregunto Rei

—si, sera un exelente regalo de cumpleaños...— entonces una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa tan fría que es capas de erizar toda tu piel.

_**Hay una frase que dice...**_

_**El mal es vulgar y siempre humano, duerme en nuetra cama y come en nuetra mesa...**_


	2. Capitulo 1

**Vas a querer volver.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Tres años atras...**

Se desplomó en el sofá de la biblioteca, soltó la respiración que llevaba conteniendo desde la pelea con su madre en la cena, sus hermanos se le quedaron viendo sin querer decir una palabra, hasta que el corto el silencio.

— Mamá esta como loca— dijo pasando una mano por su cabello.

— Mamá siempre hace drama para todo, Darien— le dijo Endimion su hermano.

— Algún día debe entender que no siempre se hara lo que ella quiere— se sentia irritado.

Desde que tenía quince años su madre queria comprometerlo con Beryl Metalia hijastra de Kenji Tsukino, pero a el no le gustaba para nada, la encontraba una chica guaeca y superficial, y se lo hizo saber a su padre.

Mamoru Chiba entendio completamente a su hijo y no encontro mejor manera que comprometerlo con la verdera hija de Kenji Tsukino, la tierna y simpática, Serena, lo que a Darien no le molesto en lo absoluto ya que se llevaba muy bien con ella, que ahora con 18 años seguía siendo tierna y simpática, claro, pero un poco rellenita, Darien no tomo importancia aquello ya que no es un chico que solo se base en lo físico, asi que para el estaba bien. Además solo necesitaba tener una esposa.

Pero para la madre de Darien, seria como si se burlaran, no queria que su hijo cometiera aquél error, no queria ver a su hijo casado con una gorda, para ella la mejor nuera seria Beryl, juró que haria lo imposible con tal de que aquél deseo se hicera realidad.

— Estas... Estas seguro que quieres casarte con serena, Darién— pregunto Haruka su hermano menor.

— Completamente seguro, sera la esposa perfecta.

—claro si no te traga antes de que acabe con el banquete completo— murmuró Endimion, ganandose una mirada regañadora de parte de Haruka

—Encuentro que tienes toda la razón Darien y también creo que tienes suerte, mujeres como serena no las encuentras fácilmente— le dijo Haruka con una sonrisa sincera.

Nadie sabía que Haruka, el hermano menor de los gemelos llevaba enamorado desde los catorse años de serena, fueron compañeros de salon en el instituto, creía que algun día se ganaría el amor de la rubia pero no fue así, para él, el unico papel en su vida es el del mejor amigo, ya que su preciosa rubia había caído completamente enamorada de su hermano Darien, perdió todas las esperanzas, al igual que su hermano nunca le ha importado lo físico, para el era su hermosa cabezade bombón.

Endimion se levantó de su lugar y camino hasta el bar, se sirvió un trago y volteo para molestar un poco a su hermano.

— Sabes no veo el problema en que te cases con la gordita, total puedes tener las amantes que quieras, digo, quién querría tocar una bola de grasa ¿No?— se burló Endimion.

Aquel comentario fuera de lugar molesto a Darien, apreto fuerte mente los puños y lentamente se levantó del sofa para acercarse a Endimion.

— No vuelvas a referirte a Serena de esa forma, me oíste, yo no soy un libertino como tu! Que no le importa los sentimientos de su esposa!— dijo tomandolo del cuello de la camisa.

— Sueltame idiota!— dijo antes de darle un empujón

— Ya vasta chicos!— dijo haruka poniéndose entre ambos hermanos.

—Yo solo digo la verdad, a diferencia de ti, estoy casado con un bombón, si. Pero la mujer es un asco en la cama, y no tuve mas remedio que buscar lo que ella no me da por otro lado, espero que tu adorada bola de grasa sirva al menos para eso.

Darien quiso lanzarse sobre el nuevamente pero Haruka no lo dejo, sin decir ninguna palabra salio de la biblioteca completamente molesto.

— En verdad te pasas Endimion— lo regaño Haruka

— Pues me vale!— dijo antes de tomar el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Salio a caminar por los grandes senderos que tenia el terreno Tsukino, mas haya de la serca comensaban las tierras de los chibas, apellido que llevara al terminar el mes que viene.

Estaba contenta por la decisión que tomo su padre, ¡Se casara con el hombre que ama! No lo podia creer, y mucho menos que el aceptara, se encontraba tan feliz, las unicas que no estaban contentas con la noticia que acababa de darle su padre eran su Hermanastra y su madre, ya que Neherenia queria a Darien como marido para su hija.

Claro, Beryl era una pelirroja preciosa, de buena figuara y con elegancia, Darien y ella harían una hermosa pareja pero en cambio a eso, Darien la eligió a ella y no podia sentirse mas feliz.

El pelinegro siempre fue lindo, antento y dulce con ella mas sabe que el nunca llegara a amarla tanto como ella lo ama a el, pero le bastaba con su cariño y tenerlo como esposo, ya ella se encargara de enamorarlo con el tiempo, siendo una buena esposa para el.

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que llego a su lugar favorito.

Consistía en un lugar lleno de rosas, donde en medio de ellas había un inmenso árbol de manzanas rojas, era el unico lugar donde no habia división entre hambas tierras, ya que no se podria decir de que propiedad era realmente aquél hermoso árbol.

Se acercó a el con una sonrisa, al llegar subio hasta el y tomo una manzana no se resistió y le dio un gran mordisco.

— Espero que esa manzana este deliciosa— dijo una voz detras de ella, lo que hizo que soltara la manzana del susto — perdón no pretendía asustarte, mi gordita linda

— Dios Darien! Me diste un susto tremendo!— no le presto atencion al apodo que le dio Darien ya que no era en lo mas ofensivo ademas era él quien la llamaba así, que no le importaba.

— lo siento, de verdad— dijo con una bella sonrisa haciendo que serena se sonrojara— No me has respondido...

—¿Qué?— pregunto sin entender a que se referia

— La manzana, ¿Esta deliciosa?

— ¿he? Si... Esta bastante jugosa...

— Bien, quiero probarla...

Y sin darle tiempo a responder, y bajo la sorpresa de ella, Darien tomo sus labios en un beso dulce y delicado, luego se aparto y saborio sus labios con la lengua. Serena quedo bastante sorprendida ya que aquel era su primer beso.

— Mmm... Sip, bastante dulce, ¿que sucede?— pregunto Darien al ver que serena estaba roja y con una mano que cubria sus labios— oh! Vamos! Gordita hermosa debes dejar de sonrojarte, al fin y al cabo pronto sere tu marido.

—ese... Ese ha sido mi primer beso— susurro roja como un tomate.

—lo dices en serio?— preguntó Darien con una gran sonrisa

—si, muy en serio

— Pues, me alegra haber sido yo el primero— le dijo acaricuando su mejilla— y ya deja de sonrojarte Sere, que pareces una fresita— le dijo con cariño

— Lo siento es que no puedo evitarlo

— Esta bien, no hay problema, ¿Otra manzana?— le preguntó antes de inclinarse y arrancar dos manzanas.

Le dio una a serena lo cual ella le agradeció con una tierna sonrisa.

Serena era una chica muy dulce y tímida, no le extrañaba que ese haya sido su primer beso, también sabe que el a sido su único novio, ya que, aun que a él no le importe su físico a otros chicos si le importaba, pero aún así se sentía bien a gusto con serena, pensaba que de alguna otra forma ellos dos encajaban bien, así que para el aquél matrimonio resultaría a la perfección.

— Por qué yo, Darien?— la pregunta de serena lo saco de sus pensamientos.

— he?— Exclamó sin saber a que venía esa pregunta

— Por qué yo?— volvió a preguntar— por qué no beryl?

—Por qué me preguntas eso?

—por que aún que me sienta realmente feliz de que me hayas escogido, no puedo dejar de pensar por que me haz escogido a mi...

— Por qué no, serena? Eres la chica perfecta.

—no digas eso, yo no soy la chica perfecta, es decir...mírame estoy gorda— a Darien no le gusto para nada de la forma en que se ha referido a sí misma— los chicos no se voltean a verme cuando voy por la calle, no tengo amigas, no soy alta, ni delgada y perfecta como beryl, ella si es la chica perfecta... En fin, por que yo?

— primero, antes de responder a tu pregunta— dijo enmarcando el rostro de serena con sus manos— no quiero volver a escuchar que hablas de ti de esa forma, por que aun que no seas alta o delgada como Beryl, eres la chica mas especial y dulce que he conocido, ¿si no eres la chica perfecta para otros? ¡Al diablo con ellos! Eres la chica perfecta para mi.

— Lo dices en serio, Darien?

—sí, lo digo completamente en serio. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta? Te escogí a ti por que contigo puedo hablar de todo, no de cosas como lo ultimo que ha salido a la moda, por ejemplo. Contigo no debo preocuparme de tenerte en sima para que te compre lo mas caro que has visto en alguna tienda, no eres superficial, serena. Contigo puedo ser yo mismo, puedo hablar de lo que sea, puedo contarte sobre mi libro favorito sin que te aburras o leerte algún poema sin que te quedes dormida, contigo puedo escribir la historia que deseo tener.— a serena le brillaban los ojos con cada palabra que Darien le decía— me alegra de que una chica como tú, vaya a ser mi esposa— dijo antes de volver a besarla.

— No sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras Darien

— Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, por que eso es lo que quiero hacer, serena. Hacerte feliz.— le presionó los labios en la coronilla antes de volver a mirarla con una gran sonrisa— además amo escuchar esa voz de ángel cuando cantas.

— Me has escuchado!— grito avergonzada

— Claro! Este Arbol no es tu lugar favorito nada mas, también es el mio.

— Darien! No puedes contarle a nadie! Por favor!

— calma! No lo haré, pero por que no quieres que nadie se entere?

—Es mi secreto— dijo sin rodeos— creo que es lo único que obtuve de mi madre— dijo bajando la mirada

— Eso y sus ojos...

— Tu hayas cualquier cosa con tal de sonrojarme!

— me gusta hacerlo!— dijo entre risas

Se quedaron un rato mas en su lugar favorito, Darien comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a serena, le gustaba como se escuchaban sus carcajadas, amaba verla sonreir, y se planteó que desde aquél día se dedicaría a solo hacerla sonreir, Serena se merecía ser feliz como cualquier chica y el se encargaría de aquello.

— Ya esta oscureciendo, debo volver antes de que papá mande a todos los empleados de la casa a buscarme.

—seguro, no quieres quedar viuda antes del matrimonio— quiso bromear Darien

— Oh! Por supuesto que no— sonrió serena

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la mancion Tsukino una pelirroja se encontra en su habitación rompiendo todo lo que sus ojos vieran. Se encontraba molesta, sentia que todo lo que ha deseado por tanto tiempo se le escapaba de las manos en tan solo unos segundos.

— La odio, la odio, la odio!— repetia una y otra vez— maldita serena! Y maldito Kenji Tsukino también. Los odio maldita sea!

— Beryl!— grito Neherenia al momento de entrar en la habitacion de su hija— que demonios te sucede!— la regaño al ver el desastre en su habitación— te volviste loca!

—si! Loca de rabia!— le devolvió el grito— odio! Al maldito viejo! Sabia que yo queria a Darien para mi, lo sabia! Pero no, tenia que comprometer a la gorda de su hija con el, ¿No?

—lo se, se como te sientes hija, pero tu tranquila que esto no se quedara así— dijo acariciandole el cabello como si de una niña se tratase— tu te casaras con Darien ya veras...

—Así? ¿Y como demonios piensas hacer eso? Sie l maldito viejo esta decidido.

—tu dejalo en mis manos, hija. En las mias y en las de Reika— una gran sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro.

—Que piensan hacer?

—sinseramente, hija. No puedo decirte, Reika dijo que tenia algo planeado, aun no ha terminado de explicarme todo con lujos de detalles, pero en fin. Si aquél plan sirve para que tu y Darien se casen, que importa ¿No?

— Cierto, si ese plan cuenta en que Darien sea mio y la maldita gorda desaparezcaca, me da igual.

— Eso es lo que deceas hija? ¿Que la gorda desaparesca?

— con todas mis fopuerzas mamá

—se lo planteare a Reika, si? Ahora te dejo descansar— dijo levantándose para salir de la habitación— ah! Y ordena todo este desorden, por favor.

— Claro. Ah! Mamá! — la llamo antes de que saliera de su cuerto.

— Si?

— hablo enserio, quiero que desaparezca.

— Lo se, mi cielo— respondió antes de salir— no sera la unica que va a desaparecer, hija. No sera la única— susurro para si misma, antes de caminar por el pasillo con una gran sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En el otro extremo de la serca en la casa Chiba otra mujer se encontraba gritandole a su marido.

— Eres un maldito!— gritaba Reika

— Ya basta Reika! Dejalo ya!— grito Mamoru molesto

— No! No lo dejare! Es que como se te ha ocurrido comprometer a nuestro hijo con esa vaca!— grito mientras se quitaba las jollas que llevaba en sus dedos y muñecas.

— Por dios! Ya dija de discriminar a esa pobre niña!

—Te odio!— dijo golpeandolo en el pecho— ¿Por que la gorda? ¿Por que no, Beryl? Esa niña a amado a nuestro hijo desde que era una adolecente!

—Beryl? Por favor! No me hagas reír! Esa niña puede ser muy hermosa o lo que sea, pero tu y yo sabemos que se ha acostado con cualquier hijo de papi que se le crucé por delante. No quiero una cualquiera casada con mi hijo.

—No puedes hablar así de ella, no la conoces.

— Y tu si?— pregunto con una ceja alzada

—por su puesto.

—Eres una ingenua...

— Si no anulas ese cmpromiso te juro que...!

— ¿¡Que!? ¿Que haras?! Matarme como lo hiciste con...!— no alcanzó a terminar ya que una mano se estrelló contra su mejilla.

— Callate!— grito con fuerza— no vuelvas a repetir eso, sabes muy bien que fue un accidente!

— oh! Claro que no! Y lo sabes!— dijo tomándola de la muñeca bruscamente y acercando la a él— tu y yo sabemos muy bien que eres capas de eso y mas, verdad?

— no se de que me hablas.

— Lo sabes, pero dejame decirte que mientras yo esté vivo nadie, escuchame bien, nadie va a acabar con ese compromiso, oíste bien? Nadie.— dijo antes de soltarla bruscamente y salir de la habitacion

— Ya veremos Mamoru, tu dices que mientras estés vivo? Pues veremos cuanto duras, mal nacido. Quien ríe último ríe mejor. Y tienes razón soy capas de eso y mucho mas...— dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno guapas como verán ya he vuelto y aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, la proxima semana tendran un nuevo capítulo de Llevame del dolor, un beso!**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Vas a querer volver.**

**Capitulo 2**

Su mirada estaba pérdida en la vista fuera del coche en el que iba, hace tres días que habían llegado a su destino, ahora se encontraba junto a su amiga vestida de manera elegante y refinada. Deslizo su mano por la suave tela de su vestido negro, era una pieza única y de un gran diseñador francés, era bastante sugerente, y tenía demasiada piel al descubierto, lo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Sus manos traspiraban. No, por nerviosismo si no por ansiedad, de un momento a otro se encontraba ansiosa y solo deseaba que el chofer manejara lo más rápido que pudiera.

—Serena? —La llamo Rei— ¿Estas bien?

—Si, por que me lo preguntas— dijo de manera cortante. Lo que a Rei no le importo ya que estaba acostumbrada.

—Es solo que… Nada olvídalo— Cambio de parecer de inmediato.

—Bien— dijo firme sin quitar la mirada de la ventana. Luego noto con quien hablaba y se sintió mal, con ella no podía ser fría. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y se giro a ver a su amiga—Lo siento, es solo que estoy algo ansiosa por llegar. He esperado tres años por esto y no he pensado nada más que sus caras al volver a verme y en la de el…

—Lo sé, serena. Te entiendo completamente, y estoy contigo. ¿Pero no estás un poco nerviosa por volverlo a ver?

—No— dijo de inmediato—solo quiero mirarlo y saber por qué razón me traiciono de esa manera, porque… porque traiciono nuestro amor. Un amor que completamente puro…

— ¿Estas segura que quieres eso?

—Completamente— Respondió

El resto del camino se quedaron en silencio. Sumergida en sus pensamientos he imaginando la escena que estará a punto de dar, no estaba completamente preparada, debía admitirlo. Pero tampoco se echaría para atrás, solo estaba a unos minutos de encontrarse con su pasado y sus más grandes enemigas.

—Señorita, hemos llegado— le informo el chofer

— ¿Estas lista? —le pregunto Rei

—Lista, Completamente Lista. —Dijo antes de bajar del coche junto a Rei y comenzar a caminar hasta la entrada del gran salón Milenio.

Después de que Rei entregara las invitaciones que había conseguido ha trabes de unos contactos, entraron al gran salón. Todo estaba adornado con globos de color Lila, las mesas estaban decoradas con manteles de color Lila, en el centro había jarrones con rosas blancas, había también una gran pista de baile en donde se encontraban algunos invitados bailando, otros se encontraban en sus mesas, otros apartados entre grupos de conocidos.

Cuando llego al borde de las escalares para bajarlas se detuvo, su mirada recorrió el salón completo en busca de sus enemigas, tras aquella búsqueda logro divisar a Endimión, el hermano gemelo de Darien, eran muy parecidos pero totalmente diferentes, el muy imbécil discutía con su esposa y de vez en cuando la tironeaba. Usagi Moon, una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y largo que le cubría la espalda por completo, de bellos ojos azules, tuvo la mala suerte de ser elegida como la esposa de Endimión Chiba, el más grande mujeriego, dándole así no solo una reputación a él, si no, a su esposa también, la hermosa y pobre esposa cuernuda. Se dio cuenta al verla que esa chica sufría, no solo por ser esposa de un hombre que seguía creyendo que era soltero y que no la amaba, si no, que sufría por las palabras de su esposo, cada vez que podía la humillaba, y eso…pensó serena, tenía que terminar.

Alejo la mirada de la pareja para fijarla en un camarero que llevaba un enorme pastel en un carrito con ruedas. Entonces las vio. Beryl y Neherenia juntas y a su lado Reika Chiba, busco a su al redor haber si encontraba a Darien, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte, creyó que sería al primero en ver junto a la Pelirroja, pero se equivoco. Sonrió, que mejor que encontrarlas a las tres juntas, esto cada vez se ponía mejor, Beryl sonreía, como si nunca en su vida hubiera hecho algo malo.

De repente Serena se encontró llena de ira, su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Aquella mujer no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Dirigió su mirada a Rei quien la miraba atentamente esperando alguna señal, serena solo le asintió con la mirada para luego dirigirla al lugar donde se encontraba mirando anteriormente, vio que todos los invitados se preparaban para cantarle a la Cumpleañera, entonces nuevamente miro a Rei.

—A llegado el momento, Rei— Sonrió, pero no era una risa cualquiera. Era una sonrisa fría, llena de maldad y rabia— es hora de darle el regalo sorpresa…

**Volviendo Tres Años Atrás…**

Era un día precioso, completamente despejado y refrescante.

Serena se encontraba en uno de los grandes jardines que rodeaba la mansión Tsukino, sentada en un columpio que colgaba de una de las ramas de un gran árbol, con uno de sus pies de balanceaba de manera suave.

Se encontraba sumergida en su mundo imaginando con una gran sonrisa el día de su boda con Darien, ya faltaban menos de tres semanas para el gran día y no podía dejar de estar nerviosa.

Todo estaba bien hasta que su hermanastra Beryl apareció detrás de ella asustándola, pego un pequeño grito lo que causo la risa estérica de Beryl.

—vaya… la verdad es que no sé cómo este columpio y pobre árbol soportan todo el peso que traes enzima— dijo Beryl con cara de burla

—es que no puedes dejar un momento tus bromas pesadas y de mal gusto ¿Beryl? —dijo Serena completamente seria.

—No! —Dijo firme— si dejo de hacerlo, me aburriría un montón en esta casa

—Yo me largo. No estoy interesada en divertirte Beryl— dijo levantándose del columpio dispuesta a irse, pero Beryl se lo impidió.

—Escucha gorda, te buscaba porque quiero dejarte claro que no vas a ganar…

— ¿Disculpa? — se volvió a mirarla sin saber a qué se refería.

—Sabes de lo que hablo, gorda. No te casaras con Darien. El es mío y tu ni nadie se casara con él, a no ser que esa sea yo ¿Quedo claro? —dijo acercándose amenazadoramente a ella

—y quien va a impedirlo ¿tu? Vas a desafiar la palabra de mi padre…

—Cloro que voy a impedirlo, y me importa muy poco lo que tu padre diga. Total dentro de poco ya no importara lo que él diga…

— ¿De qué hablas? — dijo sin entender nuevamente a que se refería su hermanastra ya que desde que llego solo habla entre códigos.

Beryl solo sonrió, se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a caminar dispuesta a irse, cuando paso junto a Serena se detuvo y susurro en su oído— Nadie sabe lo que pueda pasar. Yo que tu, me mantengo con los ojos bien abiertos— después de eso escucho una carcajada y a su hermanastra alejándose por el camino que conducía hasta la mansión.

No entendía que quería decir Beryl pero no dudo en notar que refería a algo para nada bueno.

Lo que no sabía Serena que dentro de poco su vida cambiaria de por vida.

.

.

.

.

Darien se encontraba recostado en el árbol que les pertenecía a él y a serena, su lugar.

Miraba satisfecho su obra de arte, solo esperaba ver la sonrisa que se dibujaría en el rostro de su gordita linda.

Justo en ese momento aparece serena con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Me buscabas?

—así es, gordita linda. — dijo bajando del árbol de un salto, cuando llego a su lado le cubrió sus ojos con sus manos.

—Darien que haces! — grito entre carcajadas

—Solo quiero darte una sorpresa, cariño.

— ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?

—Tú solo sígueme…

La condujo con cuidado en dirección del árbol, justo por el lado donde se encontraba su obra de arte.

—Espera… a la cuenta de tres abres los ojos ¿bien?

—bien…

Cuidadosamente quito las manos de los ojos de Serena se alejo un momento de su lado solo para tomar una Rosa roja que había arrancado hace unos momentos atrás de su jardín.

La coloco justo en frente del rostro de Serena, lo que ella al sentir el delicioso aroma de la flor sonrió.

—Uno…dos…tres…—conto Darien— ya puedes abrir tus ojos

Serena abrió sus ojos encontrándose con una hermosa rosa roja, la tomo de las manos de Darien, y se la llevo a la nariz para oler su rico aroma.

—Darien! Que hermosa Rosa, es una muy linda Sorpresa gracias! —dijo antes de abrazarlo

—Gracias hermosa, pero esa no es toda la sorpresa…

— ¿a no? —pregunto extrañada

—No…—negó con una gran sonrisa— mira hacia arriba — dijo indicándole con la mirada que viera más arriba de su cabeza.

Serena dirigió su mirada en dirección donde le indicaba Darien, al encontrar lo que Darien le enseñaba se quedo totalmente sorprendida. Un poco más arriba en una de las grandes ramas había un dibujo de un corazón con el nombre de ella y Darien, debajo de los nombre estaban las palabras "hasta que la muerte nos separe".

— ¿Tu has hecho eso? —pregunto sorprendida

—así es… ¿te gusta?

—Dios, si. ¿Pero por qué?

— ¿Por qué, que? —pregunto Darien extrañado

—Que quieres decir con "Hasta que la muerte nos separe? Digo, está bien nos casaremos dentro de unas semanas pero… solo hasta que tú te enamores de alguien más…—dijo con una gran tristeza

— ¿serena, es que no lo entiendes?

— ¿entender qué?

—Estoy enamorado de ti…—Al escuchar esas palabras el corazón de serena comenzó a palpitar a mil por horas, no podía creérselo, quería vomitar, pero no de disgusto si no de impresión, nervios y felicidad. Todo se le ha juntado. Pero no podía ser verdad.

—No juegues conmigo…—susurro agachando la mirada — no tienes que fingir amarme para que esto funcione, basta con lo lindo y simpático que has sido todo este tiempo conmigo…

—Serena mírame…—tomo su barbilla para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos—No estoy jugando, me enamore de ti de verdad, todo este tiempo sirvió para que perdiera mi corazón por completo, es tuyo serena, y puedes hacer con él lo que quieras….

—Pero mírame…

—Te veo… y eres hermosa, por dentro y por fuera— dijo antes de besarla

Y es que era enserio se había enamorado de Serena a pesar de su físico, se enamoro de ella como un completo tonto. Es que era la mujer perfecta, como dice un dicho "Deja la apariencia y toma el sentido" Lo hizo y es completamente feliz.

Se quedaron un rato más en su lugar, recostados sobre una manta que Darien había llevado para completar su gran sorpresa.

—ya es tarde hay que volver— dijo Serena parándose de su lugar, pero fue detenida por Darien.

—Espera hermosa, quedémonos un poco mas— dijo obligándola a recostarse junto a él nuevamente.

—Pero ha oscurecido —protesto Serena

— ¿Y, que? Quedémonos a ver las estrellas— dijo con una sonrisa…

— ¿Hablas enserio?

—Completamente enserio…— se volteo para poder verla de frente, Serena emitió la posición, y así quedaron frente a frente—ahora puedo decir que…

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Serena hipnotizada por los bellos ojos de su príncipe

—que te amo…—entonces la beso nuevamente

—y yo a ti…—susurro Serena contra sus labios.

El beso comenzó a subir de intensidad, convirtiéndose en un beso lleno de amor y pasión. Darien se inclino sobre Serena sin separar sus labios, Serena nunca había experimentado nada como eso antes. Era una sensación extraña, pero le agradaba, entonces sus nervios crecieron cuando sintió una de las manos de Darien sobre uno de sus senos, entonces lo aparto con delicadeza.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto Darien tratando de controlar su respiración— ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

—No es eso, Claro que quiero—dijo totalmente sonrojada—es solo que me avergüenzo, no quiero que veas la bola de grasa que hay debajo de esta ropa, yo…—se detuvo por qué no pudo contener las lagrimas.

—shhh… Serena, amor. Ya te explique que lo que amo de ti es lo que esta aquí—coloco la mano sobre su pecho—y tu físico es lo de menos, no me importa, te amo así.

— ¿de verdad? No te importa…

—no importa…

Darien volvió a besarla pero esta vez con mas delicadeza, beso sus mejillas, luego su barbilla para luego pasar a su cuello, Serena por instinto cerro sus ojos, cuando sintió la mano de Darien nuevamente sobre su seno, se tenso.

— ¿Que sucede Serena? —pregunto Darien

—Nada… es solo que… sabrás que yo… soy…soy…—no sabía cómo decirlo pero Darien termino por ella.

—Virgen… Lo sé— dijo con una sonrisa tierna…

—Estoy nerviosa…

—No tienes porque… solo déjate llevar

—Está bien…

Luego de esa pequeña conversación, ambos volvieron a entregarse a un beso desesperado y lleno de amor, Darien recorrió el cuerpo de Serena y la verdad ante sus ojos era hermosa, Serena al notar a Darien desnudo se sonrojo pero ya no se avergonzaba de su cuerpo ya que Darien se encargo de recordarle que ante el ella era hermosa, lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que no dudo ni un segundo en entejarse a él en cuerpo y alma.

Así ambos a la luz de la luna, tendidos en una manta bajo el árbol de manzano, su lugar, se entregaron completamente, sin ninguna vergüenza entre ellos.

.

.

.

.

Haruka se encontraba en su habitación imaginando una vida junto a Serena, por lo menos eso era lo único que podía hacer, imaginar, ya que nunca sucedería aquello, en unas semanas se casara con su hermano y tenía que olvidarse de ella, aun que sabía que eso era verdaderamente imposible.

Lo que si podía hacer era guardar su amor por ella dentro de su corazón por siempre, al menos sabe que su hermano la hará feliz. Sabe que debe dejarla ir pero no se atreve.

—Como olvidarte Cabeza de bombón…—murmuro soltando un largo suspiro

Una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro al recordar el día que la conoció. Fue una tarde cuando iba de regreso a su casa después de la escuela, delante del iba caminando su cabeza de bombón, en ese entonces el no sabía que pertenecían al mismo salón.

Recuerda que el día anterior había llovido mucho lo que dejo las largas calles de tierra en barro, Serena caminaba distraídamente por la vereda, que no se fijo en un chico que paso junto a ella en bicicleta a toda velocidad, así que la paso a llevar y esta fue a caer directamente al barro.

Haruka no pudo contener la risa, así que comenzó a reír fuerte lo que llamo la atención de la rubia, esta al ver que aquel muchacho se burlaba de ella se molesto mucho entonces tomo en sus manos una bola de barro y se la lanzo directo a la cara. Haruka con el impacto callo directamente al suelo, levanto la mirada encontrándose con una sonriente Serena.

—Eso es para que no te burles de la desgracia de los demás— dijo Serena antes de sacarle la lengua

—lo…lo siento…—se disculpo Haruka

—No te preocupes— dijo Serena ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarlo a pararse— Soy Serena ¿y tú?

—Haru…Haruka…—Dijo algo rojo y tratando de quitarse el barro de la cara

—Siempre tartamudeas— pregunto la inocente chica

—no…

—Tú vas en mi clase ¿no?

—no…no lo se

—claro! Tus eres Haruka Chiba— dijo una sonriente Serena— tu padre y el mío son muy amigos

—a… así? —pregunto extrañado ya que no conocía mucho a los amigos de su padre y mucho menos sus nombres.

—Pues claro! Además de eso somos vecinos, yo vivo en la casa de al lado…

—oh! Recuerdo a verte visto en uno de los jardines junto a un enorme perro Akita —respondió Haruka ya más cómodo

—Hachiko, ese es mi perro— dijo una muy animada Serena

— ¿Como el de la película?

—sip, ¿La has visto? —Haruka solo asintió con la cabeza— ¿no es realmente hermosa?

—Lo es…—fue lo único que dijo

—mira nada mas como he quedado, mi madrastra me matara—murmureo entre dientes, luego lo volvió a mirar con una sonrisa— sabes Haruka, presiento que tu y yo seremos muy buenos amigos…

Y así fue, desde ese día se convirtieron en los mejores amigos, pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, en clases y después de clases, aun que con el paso del tiempo Serena cambio, no solo por su físico, también su personalidad, ahora es tímida e insegura de sí misma, ya no es extrovertida ni divertida como antes, pero aun así sigue siendo su cabeza de bombón, bueno lo fue hasta que conoció a su hermano.

**Bueno chicas perdonen la tardanza pero aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, les dejo un enorme beso!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Vas a querer volver.**

**Capitulo 3**

—Te veré mañana—dijo Darien antes de besarla.

Se encontraban fuera de la casa de la rubia.

—Es lo que mas deseo—murmuro Serena

—Adiós—dijo con una sonrisa

—Adiós— Respondiendole de igual forma

Serena estaba más que feliz con todo lo que le estaba sucediendo: Hace tan solo unas horas atrás se había entregado al hombre que amaba, sabía que debía haber esperado hasta que se casaran pero de todas maneras no se arrepentía.

Su casa estaba tranquila. Cuando llego a la sala encontró extraño no ver a nadie, todo estaba en silencio hasta que sintió una melodía de piano que venía por el pasillo. Sonrió para sí misma y se dirigió hasta el salón de música.

Se asomo por la puerta y vio a su padre tocando una melodía que era de su madre.

Su padre cada vez que su madrastra no se encontraba en casa él tocaba el piano con la música de su madre. Era de suponer porque a Neherenia no le gustaba que tocara, según ella era una falta de respeto para ella como la nueva esposa de Kenji.

Silenciosamente se acerco a su padre y lo abrazo por detrás.

—Es una hermosa melodía—murmuro contra su cuello

—Lo es—Sonrió— ¿Dónde estabas pequeña? Ya es bastante tarde.

Serena lo beso en la mejilla y luego se sentó junto a él en el taburete.

—Estaba con Darien. Ya sabes que cuando estoy con él se me pasa el tiempo—Respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas

—Estas muy enamorada ¿he?

—Como es que lo adivinaste —Bromeo

—un padre adivina muchas cosas…—su respuesta provoco una pequeña risita en ella.

—Estoy tan o más enamorada de Darien como lo estuvo Mamá de ti

—Eso sí que es de admirar, tesoro mío.

—Hablando de mamá, esta era su canción favorita…

—Lo es. Recuerdo que a ti te gusto tanto como a ella, que pasaron juntas una tarde completa tratando de agregarle una letra.

—Oh! Créeme que lo hicimos, papi.

—Bueno, espero el momento en de poder escuchar esa letra ser cantada por tu hermosa voz.

A serena aquello le llego al alma. Amaba mucho a su papá, era lo único que le quedaba. Bueno, él y su tía. Se moriría si algún día llegara a pasarle algo.

—Te amo, papá.

—Y yo a ti, mi niña.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que Kenji decidió hablar.

—Sabes, cielo. —Dijo apoyando una mano en la rodilla de su hija— Deseo que seas muy feliz. Si algún día yo no llego a estar, se que estarás en buenas manos, Darien es el mejor chico para ser tu esposo.

—No hables así papá, si a ti te llegara a pasar algo yo me muero— dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Mi pedacito de cielo…—murmureo besando su frente

Se quedaron un momento así, ambos nuevamente sumergidos en un silencio cómodo y en un abrazo entre padre e hija.

— ¿Donde está Neherenia y Beryl?

—Neherenia salió con Reika y Beryl se fue de fiesta con sus amigas…

—Lo suponía, ya que no estarías tocando si ellas estuvieran aquí.

—ya sabes que a Neherenia no le gusta que toque.

—Sigues amándola ¿verdad?

— ¿A quién? ¿A tu madre? —pregunto a lo que serena asintió—Siempre voy a amarla, cariño. Ninguna mujer es como ella, es simplemente única.

—La extraño ¿sabes?

—Yo también, mi niña.

— ¿Te parece si salimos de Picnic este domingo?

—Oh, cariño. Me encantaría pero, este domingo viajo a Londres con Mamoru por unos problemas que sucedieron en una de las empresas.

—Que lastima… Tenía la esperanza de pasar un tiempo a solas contigo.

— ¿no estamos pasando un momento ahora?

—Cierto…

—Aun que ya es hora de que te vayas a la cama, ya es demasiado tarde.

—Tienes razón, no te negare que estoy algo cansada—se inclino y beso la mejilla de su papá—descansa, te amo.

—Descansa tú también cariño.

Antes de marcharse Serena le regalo una sonrisa. Cuando llego a su cuarto se puso el pijama y se acostó de inmediato, no pudo evitar pensar en Darien y en lo que había sucedido esa misma noche.

Darien era hermoso, con ropa es un dios. Pero desnudo lo es aun más. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de tan solo recordarlo de esa forma.

De momento el sueño se apodero de ella, sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle así que se acomodo antes de caer dormida en un profundo sueño.

Sin saber que a partir del día domingo su vida cambiaria para siempre.

***~*~ S y D ~*~***

—Estas segura que funcionara—Pregunto Neherenia

Se encontraba en la sala de la mancion Chiba junto a Reika, ambas estaban brindando con una copa de champan.

—Pues claro, querida. No te daras ni cuenta cuando todo el dinero de Kenji sea solo tuyo…—Dijo Reika con una sonrisa

—Ojalas fuera todo mio el dinero de Kenji…

—¿Por que lo dices?

—Bueno, para obtener todo el dinero la gorda debe desaparecer tambien ¿no?

—Pues hazlo…—Respondió Reika llevándose la copa a la boca.

— ¿Pero cómo?

— ¡Oh, querida piensa! No puedo hacer todo el trabajo yo sola.

Neherenia se encontraba impresionada con la gran mente que tenía su amiga. Llevaban horas planeando como deshacerse de sus maridos de la mejor forma que pareciera un accidente. Pero había algo que necesitaba saber.

—Dime, Reika. ¿Que ganas tu con todo esto?

—Fácil, poder—respondió— Poder sobre mis hijos y sobre todo al igual que tu. Una gran fortuna.

— ¿Crees que resulte este plan?

—Tiene que resultar, Neherenia.

Neherenia no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa con lo que habían planeado, sentía terror saber que su plan podría salir mal.

—Eso espero…

***~*~ S y D ~*~***

Cepillaba su largo cabello pelirrojo cuidadosamente, mientras miraba la ciudad ha través del gran ventanal. Ya se encontraba lista para marcharse del hotel.

En ese momento siente un beso en su hombro y sonrió, se giro para quedar de frente al hombre que se encontraba completamente desnudo y que además la miraba con una sonrisa. Como amaba sus ojos y su sonrisa.

Le encantaría quedarse toda la noche junto a él, envuelta en sus brazos pero si no llegaba a su casa su madre la llenaría de preguntas respecto a donde se encontraba.

— ¿Tienes que irte?

—Tengo que volver. Ya sabes que a mi mamá le gusta saber donde estoy.

— ¿no crees, que ya estas bastante grande como para darle explicaciones a tu madre?

—Lo sé, pero ya sabes… Es algo intensa.

—Claro…

— ¿Nos vemos mañana? — pregunto besándolo en la mejilla

—Me encantaría, cariño. Pero mañana estaré todo el día con…

—Está bien, no la nombres— Lo interrumpió molesta.

La verdad es que ya estaba harta de ser siempre la otra, nunca ningún hombre la tomaba en cuenta, ni le daban el lugar que se merecía. Pero eso pronto cambiaria.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Beryl, no te molestes. Sabes que es mi deber estar con ella

—No sé como la soportas, es tan molesta.

—Bien, pues yo no te molesto por tu estúpido encaprichamiento por…— no alcanzo a terminar por que Beryl nuevamente lo interrumpió.

—y yo te dije que lo dejaría si tu hacías lo mismo con la estúpida.

—Lo sé… mira—Respondió tomando su rostro entre sus manos— te prometo que hare todo lo posible para poder estar contigo en todo los sentidos ¿si?

— ¿Me lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Entonces se fundieron en un beso, un beso que sello uno de las mayores promesas. Lo que no sabía aquel hombre es que Beryl solo estaba jugando con él, por el simple hecho de que él no era su amado.

***~*~ S y D ~*~***

Al día siguiente Serena se encontraba esperando a Darien. La había llamado hace unas horas para decirle que pasaría por ella para llevarla a un lugar donde le tenía una sorpresa. Se encontraba algo nerviosa ya que no sabía lo que su amor tenía planeado.

Unos treinta minutos después Darien llego por ella, se veía muy guapo con unos simples vaqueros desgastados y una camisa color cielo que resaltaba el hermoso color azul de sus ojos.

—Hola, hermosa— dijo antes de besarla

—Hola, a ti.

— ¿Estas lista?

—sí ¿pero a dónde iremos?

—Ya lo veras. ¿Nos vamos? — le tendió su brazo para que ella lo tomara.

Juntos caminaron hasta el coche. Le abrió la puerta para que ella subiera primero y luego el rodeo el coche para subirse para así poder marcharse.

Por el largo del camino y el tiempo que llevaban dentro del coche supuso que se dirigían a la ciudad, tal vez la llevaría almorzar a algún restaurante lujoso.

Al pensar en eso, no pudo evitar imaginar cómo sería estar en público con Darien, ya que siempre han sido solo él y ella. No podía evitar pensar en cómo se sentiría Darien al estar con ella en público, si sentiría vergüenza, orgullo… no lo sabía.

Giro su rostro para mirarlo un momento, era hermoso, era el hombre más hermoso que haya visto alguna vez, por dentro y por fuera. Darien se volteo para mirarla un momento y regalarle una de sus sonrisas, estiro una de sus manos para tomar la suya y entrelazar sus dedos.

Unos minutos después se detuvieron fuera de una gran iglesia, Serena no entendía porque razón se hallaban en ese lugar.

— ¿La Iglesia? —pregunto cuándo bajaron del coche— ¿Que hacemos aquí?

—ya lo veras— dijo sonriendo en modo juguetón— pero apresurémonos que estamos llegando tarde a la ceremonia.

— ¿Ceremonia? ¿De qué ceremonia hablas?—no pudo seguir hablando por que Darien la jalo hasta la Iglesia— Darien ¿Qué haces? — volvió a preguntar pero este no respondió.

Cuando se encontraban dentro de la Iglesia Darien la llevo hasta el altar donde se encontraba un pastor que los esperaba. Serena no lograba entender nada, todo esto lo encontraba extraño.

Darien tomo sus manos y la miro a los ojos, su rostro se le ilumino con una bella sonrisa.

—Hablo de nuestra ceremonia— respondió por fin

Serena se llevo una mano a la boca sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

— ¡oh, dios mío! ¿Estas hablando enserio? — pregunto al borde de las lagrimas

—Lo hago— dijo acercándose a ella hasta juntar sus frentes— no quiero esperar más. Quiero casarme contigo, ahora. En este momento.

—Esto es… dios, no puedo creerlo—dijo entre risas— no sé qué decir…yo…

—solo di, si. Solo déjame hacerte feliz. Dale un final a esta espera, por favor di que sí.

—Entonces…si. —las lagrimas no paraban de caer por sus mejillas

—perfecto…—soltó una risita y luego se giraron para mirar al cura que los miraba con una expresión de ternura— Estamos listos, por favor cásenos…


End file.
